Double Dog Dare
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: It was suppose to be an innocent friend and teammate bonding time. So, how did she end up in this predicament with her deepest darkest secret in the Uchiha Manor closet. Never again will she let Naruto pick their choice of games. xXx Interconnected short oneshots with ItaxSaku. xXx COMPLETE!
1. Cinema

**A\N: **Just a fic of interconnected short oneshots that if you squint, you can see the plot. :~) (Non-massacre)

**Summary: **It was suppose to be an innocent friend and teammate bonding time. So, how did she end up in this predicament with her deepest darkest secret in the Uchiha Manor closet. Never again will she let Naruto pick their choice of games.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own anything even remotely close to Naruto. Rated T for language.

**Chapter One; Cinema.**

* * *

_I could watch you for a lifetime, you're my favorite movie, a thousand endings, you mean everything to me. ~ Skrillex_

* * *

How did I get roped into this? I mean, sure she was my best friend, but goddamnit, you think I'd be able to see a trap when it's rambling directly in front of me.

I stared in my usual nonchalant manner out the window, allowing everything Ino said to go through one ear and out the other. I honestly didn't really have the patience to sit here and take her verbal abuse, but oddly enough, I didn't have the heart to decline her lunch outing. I should've known what this actually was though. She didn't want to have lunch with her best friend, heaven forbid, no. She just wanted information and what better way to get it than to corner me with her doe like baby blue eyes and her charming smile that won over so many before me.

Ha, yeah right. I just came for the food, I swear.

Although after hearing what she was after, my appetite was soon lost and I found myself staring out the window uninterested in anything more she had to say.

Was it time to leave yet?

From across the table, I faintly heard the sounds of growling.

"Are you even listening to me, forehead?!" Her tone was short and snippy, unamused by my lack of attention.

I grunted in response before turning my head slightly her way to flash her a sincere smile. The dark aura around her was a little menacing, but having known her since childhood, I was hardly affected by it.

I sighed under my breath, shifting in the booth to face her more fully.

"Listen porker, I really don't understand why you're talking about this. It's a waste of time because there's nothing there to talk about and I just think you shouldn't even hold your breath."

Good, my voice didn't waver.

Because in reality, everything she was going on about was true. There was something there, something deep and meaningful that I had with a certain long-haired Uchiha. However, I didn't realize anyone had caught on to my sudden interest in the almightly sharingan wielder. I was certain I had kept everything scrictly on the down low; not even Tsunade-sama knew about my _ahem_, inappropriate fantasies. Inwardly, I blushed crimison.

Coming out of my thoughts, I failed to realize how close Ino's face was to mine. Talk about getting in my grill.

"_You listen and you listen good, _Haruno,_" _That's all she needed to say and I knew she meant business. _"I do not appreciate being lied to, especially to my face." _Very true. _"I know you're crushing on that anti-social Uchiha and don't give me lip about it." _I think I needed dumber friends. _"So, you can sit here and go on and on about your lack of feelings for the fucking guy, but I know damn well, better than any_fucking_one what the _fuck _is going on in that _fucking _hard head of yours!" _What a classy lady, huh? So vulgar. _"Now, I'm going to give you two options; Just _two_. You can either admit what I'm implying or I will punch you so damn hard you'll go back to fawning over Sasuke!"_

Oh, damn. She had me there.

Several moments passed in our intense staring contest, neither of us wanting to back down but somehow, I knew I was going to lose. In a argument with Ino, I always did. But just as I opened and closed my mouth for what felt like the hundreth time that evening, something caught the corner of my eye. It was just a simple act of walking by, something even a cat could do and I wouldn't look twice; however, that was all it took to stop any words from forming, my mouth to go completely dry, and my emerald orbs unable to look away.

Itachi, in all of his wonderful Uchiha glory, walked gracefully by the window we were currently seated in front of. I could've died right then and there; not only because of Ino's victorious laugh that surely shook the entire building, but the fact that Itachi did one simple thing that always had me swooning despite the small act.

Seeing Ino and I behind the window, he gave us each a brief nod, a simple flick of his neck and he was on his way.


	2. Glad You Came

**Chapter Two; Glad You Came.**

* * *

_The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts, is here and now. My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came. ~ The Wanted._

* * *

Have you ever had one of those moments where you just hate everything and everyone?

Yeah well, for me, that was today. Out of all the days where I wasn't given more than eight hours of sleep, it would be the day where I had to be called into work. It was my night off, damnit. And out of all the shifts I had been pulling out of my ass, I think I deserved a little R x R. But no, out of all the doctors on call that night, they felt it was perfectly acceptable to call in another one. Mind you, a Sakura that hasn't gotten enough sleep to function properly is not a Sakura you wish to be around. The entire night began dragging on, especially for those around me as I continued to bark out orders and demands, occassionally even scaring the patients.

Finally after what felt like an entire lifetime passed by, Shizune deemed it safe for me to leave. (Get that? Tsunade-sama wasn't even the one to call me up herself to tell me to squeeze in another shift at work. Poor Shizune, having to do the Hokage's dirty work all time.)

I grumbled in annoyance as I made my way down the vacant road; of course no one was outside, it was quarter to one in the morning, who would be? My movements were sluggish and I practically had to drag my feet to get home. Forget crossing across the rooftops to get home faster, I was just lucky enough to be able to pick up my feet for each step. I just wanted to get home and crash on my large bed, drift off to lalaland and forget this entire day happened. My mood was completely shot and I swear if someone dare stop me in my tracks on the way home, be it a person or a damn mouse, I would go ballastic.

Just as I could see my house coming into view, my senses picked up a spike of chakra off towards the training grounds. Inwardly, I held a debate.

I _could _go check it out and beat whoever it was to oblivion. _Or, _I could go straight home and dream lovely dreams of a romantic life that is most likely never going to happen.

Both were equally appealing; unfortunately, like I said, tonight was not my night. I didn't get much sleep, if any and my mind wasn't cohorant in this moment. Therefore, I found myself trudging towards the training grounds in the most foulest mood I think I've ever been in.

It only took me a few minutes to find the sudden chakra signature and when I did, all pent up anger and irritation left me.

* * *

The lone Uchiha wasn't exactly sure how he got to this spot. He should've been home getting some rest for another mission he was to be sent out on tomorrow morning. Oddly enough, he couldn't keep his eyes closed for more than five minutes. Something had been plaguing his mind, something that he couldn't pin point, something on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't identify.

It was frusterating to say the least, feeling so close to grasping an idea and then it's out of your reach in a heartbeat. So, unable to make the connection that he was feeling internally, he found himself going out for a late night stroll to clear his mind. It hadn't been entirely for naught, for he found a late night dango shop that had recently opened up almost a week ago.

The owner didn't inquire much about his outing this late at night, merely smiled in a warm welcome and served up a small plate of possibly the most delectable dango he'd ever tasted in his life.

After finishing off his sweets and downing the last of his green tea, he paid the man graciously and bid him a goodnight. However, he still found himself restless and unable to return home. Sighing under his breath, he made his way towards the training grounds. Hopefully a late night work out would tire him out long enough to get some sleep.

He'd gotten to the barren grounds and immediately pulled out his kunai to set out to work.

* * *

I was breathless as I raced towards the familiar chakra signature. My heart began pounding rapidly and all exhaustion that I felt moments ago left me completely. My palms began to sweat and I could feel my face begin to flush. Was I getting nervous? Me, Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade? This couldn't be right. But I knew well enough the only person in the world that could force me to succumb like this.

I finally came into the clearing and upon seeing the older Uchiha, who happen to be shirtless at the moment, my throat grew dry and all thoughts escaped me. He had yet to notice me yet, just continued moving about, using the three lone stumps in the middle of the area as his targets. The movements his body was enforcing was captivating and I found that I couldn't look away for the life of me. Sweat glistened off his skin and ran down the muscles that rippled from each twist and turn.

Unbeknowest to me, Itachi's crimison orbs caught me.

* * *

In mid air, something pink caught the corner of the Uchiha's eye. Lifting his head minimally in that direction, he smirked deviously. An idea struck him right then and there and he allowed his mangekyō to spin, deciding to test a certain genjutsu he'd recently been working on.

Hearing the young medic's surprised gasp, his alpha male pride began to swell.


	3. Don't Wake Me Up

**Chapter Three; Don't Wake Me Up.**

**A\N: **Sorry this chapter is late. D: Enjoy!

* * *

___Dearly beloved, if this love only exist in my dreams, don't wake me up. ~ Chris Brown_

* * *

I should've known I couldn't trust Naruto. Don't get me wrong, I love the idiot, he's like my little brother; but God forbid, I shouldn't ever let him make decisions, they almost _always _don't turn out alright. And I use the term always extremely loosely. Sasuke wasn't any better. He sat next to Naruto staring intently at me but with a hint of amusement.

I wasn't sure either of them knew about my hidden feelings for the Older Uchiha, probably just wanting to fuck around with me, but I couldn't take any chances. They had to have been up to something. I should've realized just what that was before it was too late.

I probably could've died from suffocation under the scruitiny from my teammates gazes and holding my breath.

I suddenly regretted allowing Lady Tsunade to call me out of work for the week to spend some quality time with my boys for some much needed R and R.

* * *

Itachi sighed tiredly as he made his way through the Uchiha Compound. He had just gotten back from one of his Father's meetings that was requested of his presence. He was to leave on another long-term mission tomorrow morning to which he was to pack the day before; but all he could think about doing was finding his bed and crashing for as long as forever lasted.

His father wanted to believe that the eldest Uchiha was indesructable and could withstand anything thrown at him, but what his Fugaku Uchiha failed to realize was that he was unable to bore fighting machines. It was impossible. He was merely human and as such, he was running on fumes. If he pushed himself any further, the fire within him will burn out and he would undoubtly crash.

Walking up the steps to the main Uchiha household, Itachi opened the door carelessly and froze.

Jaded orbs stared back at him in such a determined way, it almost left him breathless. But he surmised that was probably the lack of sleep thinking.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were obvious perverts. They had this sick fantasy that involved her, their teammate, and Sasuke's older brother. It couldn't be that they had an inkling of her hidden infatuation with the sharingan wielder. They were just ill in the mind.

But every thought I had to complete my _mission _suddenly vanished when the subject of my attention walked through the door. She was well aware of him before he even could contemplate another human being in front of him. His face looked crestfallen and exhausted, like the last time he even seen what a bed looked like was most likely decades ago. But all that was gone when his eyes met mine. Obsidian clashed with jade and all thought seemed to have left both of us.

Before I had a chance to talk myself out of my teammate's ridiculous demand, I trudged towards the unknowing Uchiha and grasped his wrist, ignoring the abrupt jolt that coursed up my arm and throughout my body; I led Itachi silently through the house, my destination already in mind.

_'Don't back out, don't back out, don't back out.' _I could only repeat that over and over in my head, trying in vain to calm my racing heart. Though the feeling of Itachi's wrist in my hand was incredibly distracting.

In the back of my mind, I was mildly aware of the other two bodies in the house, despite them attempting to conceal their chakra. I was praying halfheartedly that Itachi wouldn't notice them either.

Turning corner after corner, I finally found it. Opening the closet door, I pulled Itachi's wrist and shoved him in before me. I slowly closed the door behind me and looked down.

"Forgive me for doing this, Itachi-san." I breathed and started to turn around, slowly meeting his gaze. "I just need-" I smiled apologetically, though my insides were reeling with anticipation. "Just _seven minutes _of your time."

Itachi was only able to raise a quizzical brow before I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his.


	4. Heart Attack

**Chapter Four; Heart Attack.**

**A\N: **Only one more chapter after this and it'll be a wrap. Thank you to those that have stuck with this short story. Your favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated. xx :)

* * *

_Putting my defenses up, Cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack. ~ Demi Lovato_

* * *

**Three Months Later.**

This would be last time she ever associated herself with any Uchiha for the rest of her life. Goddamn insessed guys can't just leave well enough alone; they feel like they're obligated as men to uncover some hidden meaning when they're told otherwise.

The night that I was dared to make out with Itachi Uchiha in the closet for seven minutes was horrifying all by itself. After the deed was finished, I didn't stay long enough for him to wrap his head around what had transpired. I was out of there in pedels of cherry blossoms. (I'd gotten word from Sasuke that his mother was questioning everyone on why there were flower pedels in her closet)

Being a kinouchi at my caliber, few things rarely surprised me. For one, Itachi actually kissing me back was probably high up on that short list. I couldn't fathom for the life of me what that meant and frankly, the embarrassment I felt for forcing myself at him was enough for me not to question it. He's a man before he is a ninja and I could only surmise that he wasn't getting anything from anyone else being that he was always on missions left and right.

Now with all that thought in mind, I was kind of grateful that he was sent out on a long-term mission. I wasn't sure what I could possibly say to him about my sudden attack on his person.

_'Yeah, sorry about kissing you like that. My teammates are perverts and you were just collateral damage. Um, please don't press charges, thanks!' _

Yeah, that seemed awkward all but itself.

I sighed to myself and ran a frusterated hand through my hair. By some kami out there that most likely took the form of Naruto and Sasuke, Tsunade had informed me that Itachi was due back from his mission tomorrow. She had given me a penetrating stare that left me reeling with a deep horror over what could possibly be running through her blonde pigtail head.

"Sakura."

_'Fuck the entire male population!' _

"Sakura..."

_'I'll be damned if I let them make a fool out of me!'_

"Sakura!"

"I think I'm just going to go lesbian!" I screamed, eyes flashing dangerously as I plowed into the training dummy with such force that he was completely obliterated.

From behind me, I could an obnoxious chuckle that quickly increased my already dampening mood. I spun on my heel and froze. Had she just said that out loud?

I relaxed my position and looked away, blushing fiercely.

"S-Sasuke, um..." Goddamnit. Was she stuttering now because of an Uchiha after all she was just telling herself?

Easily dodging her flustered person, he walked up to her casually. "You've been dodging me lately." Yeah, for three months now.

I laughed nonchalantly and shrugged. "Have I?"

Sasuke narrowed is head, his hands that were in his pockets were clenching tightly, I was sure of it. I turned back around and began to pile up the broken wooden shards from the deceased dummy.

"He's coming back you know." He spoke louder than he should've. Thankfully, no one was around. "You can't ignore the issue forever."

I spared him a glance over my shoulder and raised my eye brow.

"Issue? There's no issue, Sasuke." Short and simple, good job Sakura.

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side questioningly. "So, was I wrong in assuming you're not completely smitten with my older brother?"

Did Sasuke just say smitten? Oh, Lord. Hell is freezing over.

I tried my best not to visibly flinch as I turned back around to regard my teammate. Keeping my tone light and even, I answered back, "Yes, I'm about as much in love with your brother as you are with Ino."

I couldn't hide my stupid smirk as Sasuke's mouth fell open and he gapped at me in horror. To say that he found my friend to be quite repulsive was as hilarious as it was to see Naruto getting in trouble for the craziest things. (Although I don't atone for his behavior, it is actually funny)

I sighed tiredly, feeling suddenly exhausted by all of this.

"Seriously Sasuke, I'm not dodging anything because there's nothing to dodge. I don't love anyone, and even if I did, you know I can't. I have a duty to my village to uphold, I don't have time for petty little things like that." Spoken like a true ninja.

Nothing more was said as I turned my back on him and started to walk away.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Sakura." Were his last words before he departed altogether.

I stopped, my feet frozen in place.

Did Sasuke just imply what I think he did? About love?

Hell really had frozen over it seemed.


	5. Alive

**Chapter Five; Alive.**

**A\N: **Oncemore, thank you all for your lovely reviews and favorites. They honestly make me happier than anything. :) This is the last chapter, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate, you know what it feels like when you're dancing blind. ~ Krewella_

* * *

Sasuke was right. Well, obviously. It was inevitable that I'd have to face up to everything that I denied of dodging. Honestly, I thought I'd have a little bit more time to think this through. I mean, Tsunade had bluntly told me to my face to get off my high horse and just express what I was feeling. It did no good to hide anything because regret could very well end up biting you in the ass. (I mentally reminded myself never to go to her for advice)

But how could I get off my _high horse_? I was in love with an Uchiha and with my luck with Uchiha men, it never posed well for my health. Just thinking back on my track record with my infatuation with Sasuke was enough to make me cringe. But I suppose I might just be trying to talk myself out of love... or well, any Uchiha altogether.

But Itachi, he was different. Granted, I didn't know him on a personal level, but from what I've gathered through my different sources, he was remarkable. Unlike the few relationships she's had in the past, (after Sasuke, she casually dated a few civilian guys, but she could never hit it off with them) She's had a few small conversations with the elder Uchiha, and it always left her with this anticipation for the next time she would see him. No guy could ever hold her attention as well as Itachi could. He was a perfect gentleman, understood things about her that not everybody actually got and I don't know, she just fell in love with him.

I groaned and slapped a hand to my face.

Had she just thought that? What about what she had told Sasuke?!

No, she didn't have time for men. No relationship whatsoever because she is a kinouchi and one of the best ones at that. She couldn't do any of what her heart and body wanted from her. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

So when the next day had actually _happened, _and she had sensed his presence the moment he was in a 10 mile radius, she practically died on the spot, her insides and her heart failing her as she lost all mobility.

"Haruno-san." His velvet smooth tone was enough to melt her down to the core and instataniously, she relaxed.

Okay, how the fuck did he do that? He had to have used a jutsu or something!

My mouth opened before I could contemplate what was going on. "Sakura," I corrected, my voice giving off a faint husk that caused my cheeks to redden. Thank some Kami out there that I wasn't facing him.

He was closer now. His voice merely inches from her ear. His breath was hot and addictive and I was sure I was going to lose it.

"My apologies, _Sakura_."

Good Lord, what was this man doing to me?

I swallowed and blinked slowly. "You're back." I stated the obvious, unsure of what else to say, although I could sense that the topic that everyone's been wondering about was going to rise up one way or another.

Faintly, I felt the material of his shirt brush against my back and his fingers glide slowly down my arm.

"I am." He murmured, leaning closer to where his chin lay gently on my shoulder.

Oh, someone just stab me with a kunai already.

I sighed softly and craned my neck so I could look at his face from the corner of my eye, attempting to fight down the blush that was growing heavier on my face. I knew it had to be now or never and I don't think I was strong enough for later if this was how he got information out of someone.

"Who told you?"

I knew it had to be between three people that could have possibly hint that I was more than just attracted to him. Three people I was wholeheartedly ready to forsake my village and murder in cold blood.

Surprisingly, Itachi hummed and brushed his nose against my cheek. Perhaps they paid him not to say anything because they were scared of what I could do to them. I breathed in slowly, afraid to startle him if I made any sudden movements, although I doubt that it was possible to startle this man.

A moment passed in silence, before his breath was fanning against my already heated face.

His voice was like silk. "You did not pursue me." He stated simply.

I snorted.

Pursue?

God, he was so old-fasioned.

...I loved it.

"I did not." I replied.

"Care to elaborate on why?"

I half shrugged. "Meh."

Okay, this wasn't going in the direction I thought it would. But it was quite interesting and I found myself wondering how it would play out. By my surprise, Itachi swiftly turned me around and I came face to face with obsidian orbs that were hooded with an odd expression that I couldn't quite place. His hands on my arms were tight to the point of no escape, but weak enough where it wouldn't hurt. We were practically nose to nose and I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"That isn't an answer, _Sa-ku-ra._"

I think my heart just stopped.

"But you already know the answer, _I-tach-i._" I smiled lightly.

Feeling suddenly fearless, I slowly pulled my hand up to grab his arm loosely.

Itachi caught the movement and cocked his head to the side. Coming to his senses, he leaned even closer, brushing his nose against mine and gazing into my jade orbs.

His smirk started to form into that of a small smile, his tone low and seductive as he whispered, "Maybe I just want to hear you say it."

My breath came in quick and sharp, suddenly the world came crashing down on me and I sighed, looking down.

"If I say it, I can't come back from that. I can't-" I could feel myself boarding the line of a ramble, so I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. I could still feel Itachi staring at me without my having to look. "I don't know if I can allow myself to feel what I obviously have for you." I finished, blinking back the tears I knew were there and licking my suddenly dry lips.

Without skipping a beat, he asked, "What do you have for me?"

God, it was like his voice was everywhere, bouncing off of everything and landing so hard into me that I thought I was going to faint. I couldn't trust my voice. I couldn't even look at him without coming completely undone like I knew I would if his face was in my line of sight. This man, this one single man was ruining me and everything I worked so hard to mantain just by being this close to me.

"Look at me, Sakura," He gently lifted my chin up so my eyes clashed with his. The look in his eyes was breathtaking and I knew it was over. "_What do you have for me?__"_

I couldn't stop myself. My mouth was open before I could think twice about it and suddenly, there was nothing that I could do to stop what was happening. I didn't _want _it to stop. Kami, did I want this man so much. He completely tore me open to all of this uncontrollable feelings and sewed them shut with just his being. I needed this man more than I needed air to breathe, more than blood in my viens. I wanted him. I wanted _all _of him and I don't think I would ever get enough.

It was obvious that I was in love with him. But it just didn't seem like the right way to tell him. So, when I opened my mouth, I didn't regret the single word that fell from my lips.

"Adoration."

His lips on mine were as fierce as what I felt.

* * *

**Meanings;**

**Adoration:** _worship: a feeling of profound love and admiration._

**Adore: **_Love and respect (someone) deeply._


End file.
